


Trust

by kissinggfish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bi!Alya, But i forgot to post it on ao3, Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, Its been on tumblr for about a month now, Lesbians, So here we are, This was originally for the ml secret santa 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinggfish/pseuds/kissinggfish
Summary: Marinette is a terrible liar and Alya is tired of feeling like her girlfriend is cheating





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for ml secret santa 2k16, written for tumblr user spottedcharms

It all starts out as something small. Through college, Marinette and Alya were best friends. One random Thursday afternoon in lycee, their world changed for the better. They had always hung out in Marinette’s bedroom and one too many dumb ideas later, they were making out. “For practice” the girls tell each other. Marinette started delivering a quick peck on the cheek before Alya ran after the akuma and she ran off to transform. They started to hold hands in class and pass love notes.

“Did you two start dating or something?” Nino catches up to them one day.

Marinette looks up from their shared croissant. Alya furrowed brows. They hadn’t talked about the idea of dating. Alya knew she was bisexual for the longest time; her first crush was on a news anchor when she was ten. Marinette was still crushing on Adrien and grappling with the idea of being not entirely straight. Of course she liked Alya, they were best friends… and they made out on the weekends. 

“Uh… yeah?” Marinette nodded, looking to Alya for confirmation, who nodded as well.

“Oh, I thought...” Nino trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic. He wandered off a second later, muttering something about a textbook he forgot.

At graduation, they celebrated at Marinette’s house. Nino and Adrien stayed for dinner, Alya spent the night and they cuddled, talking about how when they were older, things would be different. They would live together and Marinette would teach Alya how to cook and how to knit like she always wanted to.

\--------

Alya got accepted into UPMC to major in journalism and has a job doing late night news at a local cable channel. Marinette got into the same university and is majoring in fashion design and textiles. She works as an intern for a small fashion label called Babble. Her own label, Coccinelle, was put on a back burner as part of her contract for Babble.

The years went on and things began to pile up. Alya knew being an intern was hard work; she did her fair share of work before hitting her small anchor position. When her girlfriend was getting out of bed in the middle of the night and returning two hours later, she had a sick feeling it wasn’t work. Marinette was constantly exhausted, which was understandable. She would come home late some days and be covered in bruises and bleeding. Those were the days Alya was worried the most.

“I’m fine.” Marinette tosses her bloody shirt into the washer. “I got caught up in the akuma attack.” Every time there was an attack, Alya ran right into the crossfires. She was never hurt, and the rare time a piece of shrapnel flew her way, Ladybug’s charm would leave just a tiny scar.

“I ran into a desk at work.” She sported a dark bruise on her hip.

“I fell down the stairs at work.” Marinette’s legs looked like someone took several swings at her.

“Honey, you know I’m clumsy.” Both her knees were bruised.

Alya wanted, no, she needed to trust Marinette. They didn’t spend four years together for her to not trust her word. Alya could tell Marinette was lying to her. It pained her to go after her one night.

Following her girlfriend down the street, Alya turned down the dark alley. She had a pocket knife in her hand, ready for whatever psycho came around the corner. Never in a million years did she expect her girlfriend to whip around and yell.

“Alya!” Marinette was frozen, her hand wrapped around a circular purse she always carried around. “What are you doing here? Are you following me?”

“N- I mean… Marinette,” Alya fumbled for her words. “I- I want to trust you. I just… I need to know where you go at night. This happens all the time.” She took a step closer, holding her arms out like she was approaching an injured animal.

Marinette hugged her jacket around her small frame. “Alya, I’m just taking a walk. It helps me clear my head. I’m really inspired by the city at night.”

Another lie. Marinette was hiding something (someone?) from her. “Marinette, are you cheating on me?” Her words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think.

“I-” Marinette was taken aback by her girlfriend's sudden outburst but laughed nonetheless. “Never in a million years, my love.” She closed the gap between them, taking her hand. She ran her thumb in wide circles on the back of her hand, gently squeezing. “What did I do that could make you think that?”

Alya took back her hand. “Mari, don't think I don't wake up when you leave in the middle of the night. Every other night you get up at one and leave. You don't come back until almost two thirty. I know from experience it takes an hour to get the deed done right. I've seen the bruises on your knees too.”

Too much time passed before Marinette even opened her mouth to retort. Alya snatched her hand back, promptly shutting her up. “It’s midnight. I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear anymore lies. If I’m not good enough for you, just tell me so I can move on.”

Marinette couldn’t do anything but watch Alya storm off in the night. She sunk to her knees, curling her arms around her. Tears fell silently down her face, soaking into her flannel shirt.

The years could have been nicer to the young heroine. After the defeat of Hawkmoth last year (who knew he was just a defense attorney with had a sick sense of justice) Ladybug and Chat Noir made the decision to patrol the city and help police with the inevitable felonies and natural disasters. Without the need for her lucky charm, most battles aren’t left without a few new bruises. She played them off as injuries from work. Knowing what a klutz she could be made it too easy to perpetuate the lie she carefully cultivated around her spotted persona.

When Marinette first started dating Alya their junior year of lycee, Tikki had warned her of the consequences of their relationship moving forward. Knowing she was Ladybug would cause Alya to worry too much and potentially try to interfere with her crime fighting and general super heroics. Chat Noir was bad enough when they finally talked about more personal relationships. He was insufferable when she mentioned a crush on her friend-- even more so when he learned the crush was female.

“You know what would have prevented this fight?” Tikki popped out of her hiding spot. “What did I tell you years ago, Marinette? What did Master Fu tell you?”

Marinette cringed. Bringing up Master Fu was a low blow. Marinette went to him when she first started liking Alya, seeking advice. He had said to her that being Ladybug was part of who she is, just as a crush is part of growing up. His advice to her was to share in confidence that Alya would never reveal her secret. After that, Marinette decided to continue to live a double life.

Ladybug and Chat Noir accepted the help of her aging master during the final showdown between Hawkmoth and them, no matter how much she disagreed. He was struck down in the fight, taking the hit for her. It was a harsh reminder they were all only human. It was her fault and she has blamed herself. When Hawkmoth’s miraculous was stripped from his breast, she entrusted the whole damn box to Chat Noir. They would have to select a new Guardian, but only when they were ready. Ladybug never bothered to ask Chat Noir if he ever decided on a new holder.

After several more harsh words from Tikki, she agreed to meet up with her supposed mistress. With a quick flash of light, Ladybug emerged and jumped from roof to roof.

“Chat?” Ladybug edged around a chimney, finding her companion leaning on his staff with a box of cookies under one arm.

“Hey, LB,” Chat frowned, mirroring her expression. “What’s up?”

Ladybug sighed, sitting down and prompting her partner to do the same. “I need to be honest with you.”

Chat Noir opened the box and offered Ladybug one before taking his own. “Wiff what?” Chat asked behind a treat.

“Well, we’ve known each other for... What? Five, six years?” Ladybug started, looking away. “I know you pretty well. You’re a model and work for a company with your dad. Your mom disappeared the year before we met, you went to Francois Dupont, attend Paris-Sorbonne now, business major. Your best friend and roommate is a DJ at a shady little club that you bartend for on the weekends… I could probably find out who you are if I’m determined enough”

“Hey, where are you going with this?” Chat furrowed his brow. “Do you know who I am? Cause I know Master Fu said once the threat of Hawkmoth was gone, we could reveal ourselves, but I’d rather you just ask--”

“Chat, just humor me.” Ladybug interrupted him. “What do you know about me?”

“Well, not as much as you, you’re a closed book, My Lady.” He laughed as she cringed at the old nickname. “Your kwami is named Tikki and she loves cookies, which is great because you lived next to a bakery growing up. You went to Francois, and I’m still curious who your teacher was. You want to design things, and I have no idea what. Architect? Fashion? Graphic? You are going to university for this designing, probably UPMC, you're a brilliant thinker. You had a crush on your best friend, and started dating her… three years ago, if I’m right. You also just moved in with her a couple months ago. LB, just tell me your point.”

“My girlfriend thinks I’m sneaking out every other night to cheat on her.” She bit her lip, absentmindedly picking at her chapped lips. “She just stormed off to who knows were. I want to tell her who I am, but… I can't bring myself to tell her before telling you first.” Her words tumbled out quickly, no time to back out and say something different. No turning back now.

“Oh,” Chat turns the cookie in his hand to crumbs. “I always thought she knew.”

Ladybug shook her head. “I couldn't tell her. She would worry more than ever. Tikki told me when we first started dating that it would be better in the long run to tell her, but I know her. She would just run further into attacks and I couldn't forgive myself if she got hurt.”

He nodded sagely. “I think it would be best to tell her, no matter the consequences. Your relationship is more important.” Chat offered a warm smile. “I could go first if you're nervous?”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, I can go first… I can't back out of this. Chat, I'm afraid she'll hate me when I tell her.”

“Does she not like Ladybug?” He turned his head, grinning mischievously. “Or is she president of your fan club?”

Shaking her head, Ladybug laughed. “No, that's not it. Alya is more than that. I had to convince her to not put up a shrine when we moved in. It's embarrassing.” A blush tinged her cheeks. “But, I wouldn't have her any other way.”

His face drained of color. “Alya? The Ladyblog admin? That's your girlfriend?” Ladybug could see the gears turning in his head as she nodded.

“Damn, I thought her and Marinette were still…” His eyes widened, pupils blown to the size of dinner plates. “Mari?” Chat Noir was bewildered, connecting all the dots at once. “You can't be! Prove it.”

Laughing, she released her transformation and Tikki flew straight for the discarded cookies. “Sorry to disappoint, chaton.”

“Disappointed? Never. You're my best friend. I'm just mad I couldn't figure it out sooner.” Chat shrugged and in a quick flash of green, Adrien Agreste sat in his place. “Guess it's hard to see what's right under your nose.” His kwami, Plagg, grumbled and zoomed off to chat with Tikki.

All either of them could do was laugh. It was ridiculous to think back to all the akuma attacks on their college classmates. Marinette assumed she couldn't be akumatized because of her miraculous, and saw Adrien as someone who could do no wrong, so of course he could never be a victim to Hawkmoth. She was so dense back then.

“I should go…” Marinette waited for the laughter to die before her dumbfounded smile turned to a frown. “I need to fix things between me and Alya.”

“Can I do anything to help?” Adrien stands and offers her a hand.

“No,” Marinette takes his hand and sighs. “I need to fix this on my own. Just do the usual route without me. I'll text when it's all done.”

She doesn't bother transforming again, instead taking the fire escape down to the street. Marinette pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Alya. No answer. She was about to call again when her phone started vibrating.

“Hey! Mari, finally! I've been trying to call you for hours.” Nino didn't give her the chance to say anything. “I can't host Alya tonight, I've got… err… friends over. She came by and half explained it before I told her she couldn't stay. Anyways, since things were so sour right now, I am asking on her behalf for you to stay with your folks for a bit.”

“Where is Alya?” Marinette frowned, turning towards Nino’s. Maybe Alya would still be close to his place.

“I dunno, but I've gotta go. Text me if you find her.”

“A-alright,” Their connection was shut off before Marinette could finish. Pulling her coat closer, Marinette dialed Alya again. Still no answer, but it rang all the way through to voicemail. She wasn’t rejecting her calls. That was a good sign, right?

“Alya?” Marinette frowned, turning the corner of Nino’s building to find nothing. “Alya, please answer the phone or text me. Just let me know you’re safe.”

She called ten more times and walked up and down nearly half of their arrondissement before Tikki stopped her. “She’s at your building door.”

“Tikki, how long did you know that?” Marinette glared at her.

“She just texted Adrien that she needs the spare key you guys gave them. She forgot hers.”

“How do you know that?”

“He just texted you.” Tikki held up Marinette’s phone. Sure enough, a new message just arrived from Adrien.

Adrien: done patrol, Plagg wants to hang out with Tikki this weekend. You free?

Adrien: Alya is outside your apt. she locked herself out

Mari: thanks, almost home

She turned around, sprinting the mile to her apartment. Alya stood, oblivious to Marinette’s panting until she reached her arm out.

“Alya!” Marinette huffed, grabbing the keys out of her pocket. “Let me… explain.”

“Mari. Look, I don’t want to hear any of your lies. Just give me your key and go be happy with whoever you found.” Alya refused to look her in the eyes.

“Alya, no. It’s not like that. Please just look at me.” Marinette clutched the sleeve of her shirt.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Give me your key.” Alya held her hand out expectantly. “I’ll give you one minute to explain.”

Sheepishly, Marinette deposited her key and ducked her head to cover her tears. “I’m Ladybug!”

A light smack was delivered to her arm. “That is the most ridiculous excuse. You run and hide every time something happens. I still kill spiders for you!” Alya’s tear filled eyes only fueled Marinette’s.

“I am Ladybug.” She repeats, wiping her face. Unclasping her purse, Tikki flew out and hovered by Marinette’s shoulder.

“Marinette, stop lying to me.” Alya shook her head, unlocking the door. “It’s late. Go spend the night with your folks.” She closed the door and Marinette could hear her heart breaking as the lock clicked shut.

“Marinette,” Tikki wiped a tear from her Chosen’s face. “She’s right. Let’s go to your parent’s and get some sleep.”

“No.” Marinette sniffed. “Tikki, transform me.”

Alya was curled up on the couch when Ladybug ascended to the window. The window in the living room was loose, if you shimmied it just right, the lock popped open. Alya didn’t notice until Ladybug was standing in front of her.

“L-Ladybug!” Alya wiped her face free of tears. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you wouldn’t listen to me!” She crossed her arms. “Is it seriously that hard to believe? Every other night, I go out around midnight and meet with Chat Noir on the roof of Le Grand Paris. We patrol the city, ending at the Eiffel Tower around two in the morning and then I come back here and go back to bed.” Marinette dropped her transformation. “All those cuts and bruises were from fights. My miraculous cure only works if I use it.”

“Mari?” Alya dropped her blanket. “I…” She jumped off the couch and flung her arms around her girlfriend. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Tikki was…” Marinette started, trailing off to hug her back. “I don’t know.” She smiled. “I’m so sorry I kept this from you.”

“Wait, what’s Tikki?” Alya brushed Marinette’s hair back to reveal her earrings. “How long have you been Ladybug? Do you know who Chat Noir is?” She paused. “Will you give me exclusive interviews?”

Marinette pulled Alya onto the couch. “My kwami, the god who gives me my powers. The whole time. Not saying. And of course.” She pulled the discarded blanket over them and kissed her forehead. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“No shit Mari.” Alya lay down, pulling Marinette into a hug. “Can I meet Tikki?”

“In the morning babe. I’m tired. I ran around the city looking for you.” She yawned and stretched out with Alya, their noses just barely touching.

“I love you, Marinette.” Alya matched her yawn and pressed her closer and tangling their legs together.

“I love you too, Alya.” Marinette closed the distance between them and delivered a chaste kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @kissinggfish hmu  
> Sometime I post previews of shit im working on


End file.
